


New Dynamics

by Blue_Hood



Series: Blood Bond [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The Team adjusts to having a vampire among its ranks.





	New Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Cooper Barton looks like a normal guy in his mid-late twenties. He's tall with dirty blond hair and fair skin. If the Team didn't know better, they'd think he was just a normal specialist with bad sleeping habits. His red eyes look blue to most, a vampire trick I saw in the Blade movies, which is where I get a fair bit of my vampire lore from.

During the day, life on the Bus moved on normally without Ward but at night, things clearly changed.

When FitzSimmons found out that Cooper was bringing his vampire tech, they were ecstatic. Unfortunately, they couldn't use the tech. It wasn't that Cooper was trying to keep them from using his tech, the tech just didn't work well for humans. There were a lot of codes attached that the two geniuses couldn't find any sort of pattern to. They were free to look through his blood bags, if they could open the box. At least, Skye would say, his blood bags never explode in the microwave. Which Jemma had to admit, would be awful to wake up to.

Skye and May each had a unique relationship with Cooper. When May had to pilot through the night, Cooper would sit up with her. A silent, calm presence to match her own. When Skye couldn't sleep, she'd come out and sit with Cooper. The immortal always wound up telling stories of his long life with the same dry smile, even as his stories brought Skye to tears and laughs.

He fit in, even though most missions occurred during the day. His age made him quite knowledgeable, a source more accurate than any web search. He may have been listed as a Specialist, a fighter, but his mind was the real asset on missions. Skye would run into wall after wall then Cooper would wake up, glance at her project and make some comment that led to a breakthrough.

Phil, naturally, had the most unique relationship with the vampire. He was after all, a willing food source. Sometimes he'd sleep during the day so he could talk to Cooper at night. After being bonded to a vampire for years, he learned to time feedings. As Cooper had explained his first night on the plane "I can get by on blood bags. With the bond, they have to be sequenced but they do the trick, for awhile. Eventually, I will need to feed from the source." Phil was fine sharing his bed in the Tower guest room with the vampire, all they did was sleep. The day after the party was spent working on strategies while Cooper worked off restless energy that he built up by sleeping at night.

When feeding time was approaching, Phil slept off the early cravings which usually came during the day. Cooper figured that the cravings were a bonded human's signal to seek out their vampire, they started during the day to give the human warning.


End file.
